In The Past
by L3G1ND
Summary: Keito is an orphan from the Kingdom of Scandinavia, but in present day he has joined ZAFT as a cook and was assigned to the minerva. This is rated T for more freedom in the future. constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated, but its my first stor
1. Chapter 1

Keito was on his way from his home in the Kingdom of Scandinavia to his new home on board the ZAFT battleship Minerva. In his entire life he had never left from the Orphanage that he was placed in shortly after birth, so naturally he was slightly nervous. Also partly because he was afraid that the Coordinators would see him as being inferior or a natural.

"I really hate flying" said Keito to no one in particular. He had been traveling and frantically getting ready to depart also combined with the fact that he was nervous the entire night thus getting little sleep.

_Man I should really get some sleep, don't wana be falling asleep on my first day now do I._thus he shut his eyes and was quickly asleep

10 Years earlier in an unknown orphanage in the Kingdom of Scandinavia

Keito was sitting in his room after he had just been beaten up by some of the other children for being a coordinator.

_**God for being a coordinator I am really weak. I can't even protect myself from a few other kids.**_He thought before not being able to think straight because of the cuts and bruises he felt now that the adrenalin from getting kicked around started to subside. He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't realize a young girl about his own age coming into the room.

The biggest distinguishing factor from any other girl is her magenta hair.

_Huh I wonder what hes crying about I could hear it all the way down stairs. _The young girl thought to herself.

The girl decided to go over to the boy and see what was bothering him.

" Hey what are you so upset about " the young girl asked. They boy instantly stiffened instantly hearing the voice of someone behind him." u..um h….h…h…. hello" the boy was able to mutter out all the time backing away from the girl slowly.

" Why are you crying you seem really upset" the girl said. The boy looked at like her like she had grown another head.

" Some of the other kids were beating me up because they said I'm a coordinator" said the boy still slightly afraid of the girl. " why would they do that, that's stupid for them to do that just because of something that you had no control over" the girl was really irritated over the way he was being persecuted.

" so why are you here, your not a new orphan are you"

" oh no im not, my parents came out here to adopt a new kid and they wanted me to come and help too" the girl said getting more excited with every word. " oh I see, well I hope you find someone who you like then" the boy said now depressed.

" hey wait right here" the girl said running towards the door and after a moment Keito heard the girl stomping down the stairs quickly. Then after a few more moments he heard more stomping up the stairs but this time he could hear more than one pair of feet". Then a moment later he saw the girl come in tugging on two people Keito assumed were her parents.

The man looked like a slightly cold person who was very no nonsense person. And next him was a woman who looked considerably younger than the man. Compared to the man she had a very warm smile on her face, she basically looked like a polar opposite to the man.

Then Keito was broken from his observations when he heard the girl speak up " Mom, Dad this is the boy I was telling you about. Can he be my new brother, I mean you guys want another kid and he seems really nice and could use a good home" but then she was broken off by her father.

"Lunamaria this… this…. Thing will not be a member of our family! The father emphasized the word Thing. "but" the girl who he found out was named Lunamaria was interrupted by her father again. " Lunamaria don't talk back to me I said no, and that's that".

Keito was starting to feel like everyone's eyes were on him. Then he saw the father pulling Lunamaria out of the door and she was struggling the best she could but her father was much stronger than her. Before she was completely out of sight she was able to ask " what's your name" and Keito was able to yell out his name before she was out of sight.

End Flash Back

Keito was woken up from his dream by one of the attendants gently prodding his shoulder. " excuse me sir but the plane has touched down and all of the other passengers have already gotten off of the plane".

Keito thanked the attendant before he got his bag, and made his way off the plane to the sight of the Armory 1 base.


	2. Chapter 2

Keito had just finished walking through Armory 1 and eventually found his way to the Minerva. He was going into the captains office to report in when he heard a large explosion rock the ship. He burst into the door to the captains office.

" Captain what was that" he said very flustered. " What? Who the hell are you" Captain Gladys said

" Im the new cook for the ship, crewman 1st class Keito" Keito said in a very formal fashion.

"Oh I see, well hurry up and drop your things off at your room then go down to the kitchen" said Gladys all the while yelling orders to a man in a black uniform Keito assumed was her first officer.

"What are you still doing here crewman" the captain said now slightly irritated.

" Well I was just going to ask what that explosion was just a moment ago" Keito said with a small amount of fear in his voice.

" Well, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but… three of our experimental mobile suits have been stolen and are currently battling against our defense forces" the captain Gladys said while thinking of a way to help the situation.

" now if you could hurry up down to the kitchen, your supposed to be on duty now" captain Gladys said looking at a computer and quickly typing.

" Yes ma'am" Keito said and quickly left the room after saluting both of his superior officers, and made his way towards his room.

He quickly found his room and went inside it was a single bed with a dresser and computer. _This seems like a pretty nice room, course any room would seem nice compared to my old one at the orphanage._

After he finished putting his things away he started to make his way down to the kitchen but before he got there he heard the Intercom saying **all emergency and fighter fighting teams on stand by we are taking in a damaged mobile suit, prepare for crash landing.**

_Man for my first day this has been crazy and I've only been here for barely an hour_. He slightly chuckled to himself at that_. _Then he kept walking for a few more minutes and before he knew it he was in front of the galley.

" well here goes nothing" he walked in to see no one but himself in the room and was slightly relieved at that. Then he made his way into the kitchen section it was very spacious and much newer than the one he used in his training._ Wow this is pretty nice, I bet they have everything in here. _

_After checking out everything in the kitchen and looking over the pre planned menu he decided to wait to start cooking once the crew started showing up. About half an hour later he was wondering what had happened with the battle when he heard the door open up, from what he could hear there was only one person by the number of footsteps._

" _hey is anyone in here the person asked while leaning over the counter connecting the kitchen and dining area". _

_Keito stepped out from the area where he had been sitting to look at who had come in to see on thing and one thing only. Magenta hair and then he remembered the girl who visited the orphanage and it seemed that she remembered him too from the look on her face. _

_TBC now im going to put some data about my OC keito here _

_Keito Last name unknown_

_Birthplace: assumed to be Scandinavia_

_Height: 5'5_

_Age: 15_

_Build: Muscular_

_Type: natural_

_Background: His parents were coordinators, when they were on vacation they were kidnapped by Terrorists and held for 19 month. During that time His mother became pregnant but without any doctors capable of doing the procedures of making it a coordinator the child was to be a natural. The terrorists eventually ransomed Keito's parents an they returned back to the plants. A month later Keito was born. His parents were ashamed to have had a natural baby, they believed they would be looked down upon for having a natural as a child, so they decided to get rid of the baby. Thus they put baby Keito in a trashcan and left him to die. Two days later the trash collector by chance looked into the trashcan to see the baby, and being a good person took him to the Plant orphanages, but the plant orphanage wouldn't take him in. so the plants took Keito and went down to earth, to the Kingdom of Scandinavia a neutral state where they gave him to there orphanage. There Keito was treated terribly for most naturals saw him as a coordinator and vice-versa._


End file.
